<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of snow in hair and rings on their fingers by Smiley5494</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228344">of snow in hair and rings on their fingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494'>Smiley5494</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merthur Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Background Relationships, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Day 1, Day 1: “You’re an idiot.” “But you love me.” + Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone knows about Merlin's magic, Fluff, Good Morgana (Merlin), King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Merthur Week 2020, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Snow, background Gwen/Morgana - Freeform, this isn’t mentioned but it’s important to me that you know that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merthur Week Day 1: “You’re an idiot.” “But you love me.” + Fluff</p><hr/><p>Arthur watched with fond amusement as Merlin’s arms pinwheeled and he tripped face-first into the snow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merthur Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merthur Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of snow in hair and rings on their fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Arthur watched with fond amusement as Merlin’s arms pinwheeled and he tripped face-first into the snow. Merlin went down in a flail of limbs and Arthur laughed at the sight.</p><p class="p1">Merlin swore through a face full of snow and Arthur gracefully made his way over to his husband. It was in times like this that Arthur was struck by just how lucky he was to have Merlin by his side, advising him on anything and everything. They ruled together, and their council was made up of the round table; which had long since expanded to include more friends and trusted allies.</p><p class="p1">“Show off.” Merlin scoffed, and Arthur grinned openly as he brushed the snow from Merlin’s hair and scarf.</p><p class="p1">“You’re an idiot,” Arthur said fondly, “it’s not <em>that</em> hard to stay upright!”</p><p class="p1">“But—” Merlin protested, then seeing Arthur’s raised eyebrow—Gaius was a skilled teacher—swiftly changed tracks, “—you love me anyway.”</p><p class="p1">Arthur sighed, and there was so much longing in that one sigh that Merlin kissed him on the nose. Arthur cursed his pale skin as he always blushed darkly whenever Merlin did anything like that, “I do, and it’s a true shame.”</p><p class="p1">Merlin laughed and Arthur noted with no small amount of pride that people turned and smiled at hearing him. Arthur met eyes with Gwen and Morgana—both bundled up in thick cloaks and openly holding hands; Arthur noted that Morgana had conveniently forgotten her gloves in favour of showing off her glittering ring.</p><p class="p1">“You’re soft, Arthur Pendragon.” Merlin said, and Arthur could hear his grin, “Kinghood has turned you into a sap.”</p><p class="p1">“Well being Court Sorcerer has done the same to you, Merlin Pendragon,” Arthur responded and Merlin laughed again.</p><p class="p1">He was truly blessed, Arthur thought, to have such a wonderful husband for his very own. Even if he did fall over in the snow and end up with a bad cold.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>